Die Hoffnung der Redoran
Die Hoffnung der Redoran ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Morrowind * Skyrim *In Drelas' Hütte *In Festung Graumoor *Auf Hoch-Hrothgar *In der Honigbräubrauerei *In Ilinaltas Sintflut *An Bord der Katariah *Im Kiefernwachträuberlager *Rifton: Im Gut Schwarz-Dorn *In Elenwens Salon in der Thalmorischen Botschaft *In Tolvalds Kreuzung in Tolvalds Höhle *In Valthume *In der Weißflusswacht Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Brylings Haus *Im Schmiedegeschäft *Im Tempel der Göttlichen Weißlauf *In der Halle der Toten *Im Haus Grau-Mähne *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In den Wohnquartieren von Jorrvaskr *Im Tempel von Kynareth *In Uthgerds Haus Inhalt von normalen Zaubersprüchen und Schulen der Magiergilde, ist die Gabe der Weissagung. Trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen - findet man unzählige Omen und Prophezeiungen in Tamriel, einige mit Gehalt, einige vollkommen töricht und wiederum andere zu mehrdeutig, um überprüft werden zu können. Andere Prophezeiungen sind geheim, darunter jene von Dro'Jizad in Elsweyr, die der Nerevarinen in Morrowind und die Schriftrollen der Alten selbst. Die Adligen der Nord lassen ihren Kindern Omen vorlesen, die im Allgemeinen eher schwer verständlich sind. Den Eltern einer Bekannten wurde beispielsweise prophezeit, dass das Leben ihrer Tochter von einer Schlange gerettet würde, woraufhin sie ihr in einer besonderen Zeremonie den Namen Schlangenhaut gaben. Und tatsächlich rettete dieser jungen Dame, Eria Valkor Schlangenhaut, viele Jahre eine Schlange das Leben, als ein Assassine, der sie töten wollte, auf eine Danswyrm-Viper trat. Mitunter scheinen Omen fast absichtlich irreführend zu sein - als ob Boethiah sie als Fallen erdacht hätte. An eines erinnere ich mich sehr genau. Vor vielen, vielen Jahren wurde im Haus Redoran ein Junge geboren. Die Geburt war schwierig und die Mutter war danach dem Tode nahe und im Delirium. Als ihr Sohn auf die Welt kam, sang sie folgende Worte und starb danach: Das Glück ist mir hold im Hier und Jetzt Mein Kind ist klug und sein Körper wird stark Er bringt Hoffnung dem Hause Redoran Weder Zauber noch Klinge verletzen den Mann Von Krankheit und Gift wird er niemals geplagt Sein Blut den Boden nie benetzt Der Junge namens Andas war in der Tat außergewöhnlich. Er war niemals krank und holte sich in seiner gesamten Kindheit nicht einen Kratzer. Außerdem war er ziemlich intelligent und stark, woraufhin ihn viele - auch aufgrund seiner Unverletzlichkeit - nach dem Omen seiner Mutter die Hoffnung der Redoran nannten. Doch wer diesen Spitznamen trägt, entwickelt zwangsläufig eine gewisse Respektlosigkeit, und schon bald hatte der Junge Feinde. Der schlimmste von ihnen war sein Cousin Athyn, der von Andas sehr schlecht behandelt worden war. Ein Hauptgrund für seinen Groll lag darin, dass Athyn auf Andas' Bestreben hin nach Rihad geschickt wurde, um seine Schulbildung abzuschließen. Als sein Vater starb, der auch Ratsmitglied des Hauses gewesen war, kehrte Athyn aus Hammerfell zurück. Er war alt genug, um seinen Sitz im Rat einzunehmen, den allerdings auch Andas für sich beanspruchte. Er argumentierte, dass sein Cousin zu lange nicht mehr in Morrowind gewesen sei und von Politik nicht so viel verstünde wie er. Die meisten Mitglieder des Hauses stimmten Andas zu, da sie den schnellen Aufstieg der Hoffnung der Redoran ersehnten. Athyn nahm das Recht in Anspruch, mit seinem Cousin um den Sitz zu kämpfen. Natürlich rechnete ihm niemand eine Chance zu, trotzdem sollte der Kampf am nächsten Morgen stattfinden. Andas verbrachte die Nacht mit Wein, Weib, Gesang und den anderen Ratsmitgliedern. Für ihn waren sein Platz im Haus und der Aufstieg des Hauses Redoran sicher. Athyn hingegen zog sich mit Freunden - Andas' Feinden - und Dienern aus Hammerfell in sein Schloss zurück. Athyn und seine Freunde unterhielten sich schlecht gelaunt über das Duell, als eine seiner alten Lehrerinnen, eine Kriegerin namens Shardie, die Halle betrat. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte sie in Hammerfell einen großen Stolz für ihren Schüler entwickelt, einen Stolz, der so stark war, dass sie ihn durchs Kaiserreich bis zum Land seiner Familie begleitet hatte und nun wissen wollte, warum sich alle solch schlechte Chancen für den Kampf ausrechneten. Sie erklärten ihr Andas seltene Gaben und das Omen seiner Mutter. "Wenn Krankheit, Gift und Magicka ihm nichts anhaben können und niemand es schafft, sein Blut zu vergießen, welche Hoffnung habe ich dann, ihn jemals zu besiegen?" schrie Athyn. "Erinnert Ihr Euch denn an nichts mehr, was ich Euch beigebracht habe?" antwortete Shardie. "Gibt es keine Waffe, mit der man ohne Blutvergießen töten kann? Besitzt Ihr nur Schwerter, Speere und Bogen?" Athyn erkannte schnell, an welche Waffe Shardie dachte, was ihm jedoch absurd, jämmerlich und primitiv erschien. Trotzdem war sie seine einzige Hoffnung. Die ganze Nacht über lehrte Shardie ihn Fähigkeiten und Techniken. Sie zeigte ihm Schläge und Haltungen, die ihr Volk in Albion-Gora entwickelt hatte; Gegenangriffe, Finten und Blöcke aus Yokuda; und die klassischen Ein- und Zweihandgriffe für die älteste Waffe der Geschichte. Am nächsten Morgen traten sich die Cousins gegenüber, und nie zuvor wirkten zwei Kämpfer ungleicher. Bei Andas' Erscheinen brach großer Jubel aus, da er nicht nur als Hoffnung der Redoran geliebt wurde, sondern sich auch alle gut mit ihm stellen wollten, da sein Sieg eine klare Sache zu sein schien. Seine glänzende Rüstung und sein Schwert sorgten für Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht. Athyn hingegen überraschte die Zuschauer mit der Kleidung und Bewaffnung eines Barbaren. Der Applaus blieb recht verhalten. Wie Shardie empfohlen hatte, ließ Athyn Andas zuerst angreifen. Die Hoffnung der Redoran wollte den Kampf schnell hinter sich bringen, um die ihm zustehende Macht zu ergreifen. Das von Andas' starkem Arm geführte Schwert verletzte Athyn zwar leicht an der Brust, doch vor dem Konterschlag schlug er es mit seiner eigenen Waffe zurück. Als Athyn die Hoffnung der Redoran angriff, war Andas so überrascht darüber, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verwundet worden zu sein, dass er sein Schwert fallen ließ. Wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist, kann man sich wahrscheinlich schon denken: Athyn schlug Andas mit einer einfachen Keule tot, ohne einen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen. Athyn nahm den Sitz seines Vaters als Ratsherr ein und von nun an hieß es, die im Omen erwähnte Hoffnung wäre Athyn, nicht Andas. Hätte Andas nicht versucht, seinem Cousin den Sitz im Rat streitig zu machen, hätte Athyn, der nicht besonders ehrgeizig war, vielleicht nie versucht, ihn zu erhalten. So könnte man es sicherlich sehen ... en:The Hope of the Redoran es:La esperanza de los Redoran fr:L'Espoir de Rédoran ru:Надежда Редорана Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig